Nina Myers
Nina Myers was a double agent who worked at CTU Los Angeles while at the same time covertly selling information and services to any willing buyers. Little is known about Nina's history or motives, however, she was multilingual: aside from English, she was seen speaking Serbian, German and Arabic. During Day 1, she was put to work by the Drazens and subsequently exposed as a mole and a traitor. She killed several people while attempting to keep her cover and escape, including Jamey Farrell and Teri Bauer. However, she was captured and arrested at the end of Day 1. During Day 2, she was held in custody most of the day but granted a Presidential pardon for giving up the location of Syed Ali. She was granted immunity and released afterwards. Background Note: The details of Nina's life before college were deemed highly suspect after her exposure as a traitor. Personal * Age (at death): 38 * Birthdate: 05 May 1975 (from passport Day 3) * Place of birth: Boston, Massachussetts * Marital status: Single * Aliases: Yelena, Sarah Berkeley CTU Missions * Divison Leader, Operation Proteus, 2000 Experience * CTU, Assistant Special Agent in Charge (Chief of Staff), Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Department of State, Special Assistant to the Secretary, Bureau of Intelligence and Research * RAND Corparation, Research Analyst * United Nations Security Council, Policy Analyst Education * Master of Arts, Criminal Investigative Psychology, John Jay College of Criminal Justice * Master of Arts, Law and Diplomacy, Fletcher School of International Relations, Tufts University * Bachelor of Arts, (double major) Middle Eastern Studies and History, Harvard University Published Papers * Center for Defense Information, The Role of Intelligence in Rooting Out Terrorism * Cato Policy Report, The Rogue State Doctrine and National Security * The Brookings Institution, Metropolitan Readiness in the Face of a Global Threat Before One Shot Nina joined CTU 7 years before Day 1. She worked above Alberta Green at Division Command, but her career stalled at Chief of Staff when she started working for Jack Bauer at CTU Los Angeles. While working for CTU, Nina also worked for a person or persons apparently located in Germany. It is unknown how long she worked for that employer. One Shot In the graphic novel One Shot, CTU Los Angeles was charged with transferring IRA defector Moira O'Neal to a safe house and guarding her until she could be taken into CIA custody. Nina performed all her duties as a CTU agent, but also fed information to her employers in Europe, such as the location of the safe house. After One Shot When Jack separated from his wife, Teri, six months before Day 1, Nina and Jack began an affair. On January 14th, the two took a weekend trip to Santa Barbara. When Jack and Teri Bauer reunited, Nina became involved with Tony Almeida. The two of them came into work together one day about a month before Day 1 and a co-worker, Lisa, made a comment about it. Nina created a story about an early breakfast meeting to cover. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Richard Walsh called a meeting at CTU with all department heads to inform them that an attempt would be made on the life of Senator David Palmer that day. Working on the case, Nina noticed Jack's preoccupation with his homelife, but he was reluctant to discuss it. She also sensed he was withholding information received from Walsh. Despite this, she assisted Jack in getting information to blackmail George Mason, whom he'd shot with a tranquilizer dart in his office. When Tony questioned what happened with Mason, Nina made up a lie to cover for Jack, but Tony remained suspicious. Jack left the office shortly afterward, without notifying her, and called a few minutes later to ask for an entry code at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, before abruptly hanging up. Tony asked who called, but didn't believe her lie that it was Division. She explained that he needs to obey his superior, and he agreed, reminding her that they're something else outside of work. Teri Bauer called several minutes later and explained that Kim snuck out of the house. Teri requested that she find her the phone number of the owner of Paladio Furniture to help find Kim, which she reluctantly did. When Jack recieved a keycard from Richard Walsh, he entrusted Jamey Farrell to decrypt it and reveal the dirty agent. Nina was seen as that agent, and Jamey checked her computer and discovered that it had downloaded the card. Jack confronted her with it and she denied involvement. She later proved Jack that he was wrong when seeing that the date of developement was during the tune that she was with Jack in Santa Barbara. She became upset until Jack explained Walsh's death and the entrustment of the card to him. She, Jamey and Milo Pressman worked toether to decrypt the card. When George Mason entered CTU and ordered a lockdown, Jack escaped from Simms and headed to a location Jamey managed to unlock. Nina covered for him but both women were interrogated by Mason. Jack had found Greg Penticoff and his name popped up in the police frequency. Mason ended the lockdown and went to the precinct. Nina brought in Milo Pressman later to decrypt the card and arranged a helicopter for Jack. He argued with her current boyfriend Tony Almeida, who became suspicious of her helping Jack. When Jack returned to CTU, having been compromised by Ira Gaines, he was ordered to switch the keycard with a forged one. Nina noticed his strange behavior and confronted him. Jack pulled a gun on her and took her as one of the many hostages of that day, before giving her a flak jacket. Ira ordered her to be shot, and Jack shot her four times at a remote location. The jacket stopped the bullets and she awoke. With help from Tony, she made it back to CTU and hid in the ITS room. There the two trapped Jamey, who was revealed to be the mole for Gaines. Jamey refused to cooperate without immunity, but agreed to kill the tap she had placed on their surveillance. Nina changed clothes and returned to the bullpen and worked with Milo, helping Jack. Jamey later was found with her wrists slit in an apparent suicide , and Nina and Tony tried to save her. She called medical and Jamey died later. After her rape at the compound, Teri Bauer stole Eli Stram's phone and called Nina but was interruted by Neill. Nina tried to call back but Eli's phone was blocked. She helped Jack get a car when he was holding Lauren Proctor as a hostage and guided him through the net the police and Secret Service had set up. When Teri called back again Nina put her through to Jack, who was hiding from the police, and she had Milo set up a trace. After Eli took the phone back after a struggle, Nina sadly told Jack they oly succeeded in narrowing the mileage of the trace. Frustrated, she asked Milo if the email address they had found encrypted in Jamey's files had come through. It did eventually, and she led Jack to Ted Cofell. In the meantime, Alberta Green from District had arrived and suspected Nina of helping Jack. Nina returned downstairs and prepared an interrogation profile for him in five minutes and later comforted him when he accidentaly killed Cofell. Jack then kidnapped Kevin Carroll, who led him to Gaines' compound. Nina sent satellite photos of the compound to Jack through his PDA. Alberta Green had arrived and suspected Nina and Tony of helping Jack. She threatened to suspend them for lying and moved Nina to Holding Room 1 and interrogated Tony in Holding Room 2. Jack called Alberta later and she released them from custody. She asked Erica Vasquez questions about her account deposits from an account in Belgrade and accompanied Teri and Kim to the safehouse, and interviewed them there. Before escorting them there, she encountered Jovan Myovic at the clinic where Teri and Kim were being looked after by Doctor Rose Kent. He identified himself as FBI but later she met Julie Holmes and her partner Stu. Agent Holmes told her that they were the only ones from the Bureau. Nina becamed concerned about the safety of the women and took them to the safe house. As they left, Jovan Myovic watched them and attached a silencer on a pistol. At the safe house, Nina supplied Teri and Kim with fresh clothes from their house and began to ask them questions about their capture. Midway through Teri's interview, Teri caught onto the subject of Jack's seperation. She realized that it has been Nina who had been with Jack and Teri immediately became resentful to her. Nina also had trouble during Kim's interview because Kim protected Rick Allen and his involvement with the terrorists. Nina failed to convince her that no matter what excuse Rick had, he was still a fugitive. She resumed Teri's questioning but the situation became too awkward between them so she returned to CTU ad let Agent Ted Paulson finish the interview. Nina helped Jack with the Elizabeth Nash sting operation and followed him with Teddy Hanlin to Connie's, where the meeting with Alan Morgan was to take place. When Teddy hassled Jack about his busting of his partner Seth Campbell and spoke of Judy Campbell and Jack's ability to "not get spanked when he broke the law", Nina notified George Mason, who settled the problem. While Jack went to the location in Saugus with George Mason, Nina returned to CTU. When she arrived, she pretended to be upset that the safehouse she was just at was hit by Jovan Myovic and Mishko Suba and that Jack was unaware of his family's ststus. She called George Mason and tried to call Jack to tell him but Mason intercepted his phone. When George returned to CTU, she questioned why he didn't tell Jack about his family and he retorted, bringing up her pervious relationship with Jack and her current one with Tony Almeida. When the staff at the detention center in Saugus were killed and Jack taken as a hostage by the Drazens, Nina tried to convince Mason that the suggested trade between Alexis Drazen and Jack was the best option but the superiors of Mason wouldn't agree. She then comforted Teri Bauer, who had been rescued by Tony and had been brought to CTU and called Senator David Palmer to help with the trade. Palmer convinced George that he would upgrade his position so he would pass five years of middle-management when Palmer won the presidency if he went through with the trade. They gave Alexis Drazen to Serge, a henchman of the Drazens, and waited for Jack. After Jack was released, the Drazens sent him to the Palmer hotel, and threatened to kill Kim, whom they had recaptured. Once there, a bomb exploded from the scrambled phone Andre Drazen gave Jack. Convinced that Palmer was killed, they agreed to trade Jack for Kim. Mason was told that Palmer had survived the incident, and told Tony and Nina. In the closing minutes of the second to last episode, Nina's revealment as a mole was revealed when she told them that the second assassination attempt on David Palmer had failed, and that he was pretending to be dead to give CTU time to find the Drazens. She was on loan to Andre Drazen, who was keeping her on the payroll as a backup plan. After Kim Bauer escaped from the Drazens, Andre had Nina tell Jack that Kim was dead, knowing he would come after them for revenge. However, after Jack had killed the Drazens and their associates, Jack contacted the Coast Guard and learned the truth. Knowing there was only one reason Nina would lie, Jack immediately told George Mason that he had identified a second mole. To prove it, he had Paul Wilson in CTU's archive room find the secret surveillance tape of the room where Jamey Farrell died. As Jack suspected, the tape showed that Nina had killed her. After her cover was blown, Nina attempted to run from CTU, and first headed to a small room inside CTU to collect her hidden information. She was interrupted by a female worker and Nina pulled out a silenced pistol and shot her twice. She hid the woman's body, then contacted her German employers. She was told to delete all her information and to eliminate anyone who could implicate her. It was then when Jack's wife Teri overheard the conversation that would have compromised her escape, so Nina tied her up and later shot her when her computer was blocked by the lockdown signal. Nina ran for it and killed several people to retain her cover. As she reached her car, she proceeded to escape when Jack Bauer got in her way. They had a shootout and Nina crashed her car and was captured by Jack. He almost killed her afterward for placing his family in trouble, and for being responsible for the murders of numerous friends of his: Jamey Farrell, Robert Ellis , Richard Walsh , Scott Baylor . Jack cursed her for putting his family in danger and eventually was convinced by Mason and Tony to leave her alive. Upon leaving, Nina sneered at him and was taken into custody. It was later revealed to Jack that Teri had been killed. Nina was tried, convicted, and sent to prison. Day 2 ]] On Day 2, Jack discovered that Nina had sold a schematic of the CTU Los Angeles building to Joseph Wald, who used the information to bomb the building. Nina was taken from the prison facility she was being held at to CTU for investigation. Jack showed her the presidential pardon from President Palmer and she agreed to help but if they wanted to stop the bomb then she needed to be on a plane to Visalia. Jack questioned this, seeing it as a chance to escape the blast range. She questioned his doubts saying that she would only get the pardon if she did everything to help the bomb. Jack called her worse than a traitor and eventually choked her against the wall. Believing that she had information relating to the nuclear bomb, Jack convinced her that he was an imminent threat to her life and would kill her if she had no useful information. Terrified, Nina killed her own informant, Mamud Rashed Faheen, so that she would be the sole source of information about the bomb. The plane carrying them was shot down forcing Nina and Jack to work together to ward off their assailants. The other passengers and their military escorts, along with Nina's protecting agent, all died in the crash and the survivors were killed by the Coral Snake soldiers. After the Coral Snake soldiers were defeated, Nina suprised Jack with an automatic rifle she took and shortly after she took Jack hostage, and she demanded a full presidential pardon for not only the crimes she had already committed, but also for one she had not yet done - murdering Jack Bauer. At Jack's urging, President Palmer agreed, though Nina was captured shortly afterwards, without harming Jack. President Palmer lived up to his end of the agreement, though he did place her in custody in Los Angeles, the target of the nuclear bomb, to share in the fate of everybody else. 24: The Game Nina spoke with Peter Madsen over the phone while he held CTU Los Angeles hostage. She identified Kim Bauer so that Madsen could escape with Kim as a hostage. Day 3 .]] On Day 3, Nina encountered Jack Bauer again in Mexico while both were attempting to buy the Cordilla virus (although for different reasons). After Nina won the bid, Jack was again forced to work with her, and even kiss her to prove his cover story. However, Nina was convinced that he was still working for CTU, and Jack was obliged to use force to get her to cooperate. She managed to convince Hector Salazar that Jack was not to be trusted, which led to his demise by the hands of his own brother. She and Jack encountered each other in the night. After the sellers double-crossed them both, Nina was able to escape into the woods. She captured Chase Edmunds for a while but was punched in the face by Jack and captured. ]] She was captured and taken back to CTU Los Angeles, where she attempted to corrupt their computer servers with a designed virus she had secretly installed during her time at CTU. Chloe O'Brian was able to manipulate and destroy Nina's virus. While Nina was being interogated by Eric Richards, who was inducing massive amounts of pain with various drugs and needles to get her to "cooperate". To her credit, she took the first few minutes without a sound, but when Richards upped the torment, she attempted suicide: she deliberately jerked and a needle plunged into a vein in her neck. She pretended to fall under anesthetic, but then killed all the doctors in the room except a very shocked nurse Phoebe who told Bauer the way she went. Nina tried to escape. However, she was cornered by Kim Bauer, who threatened to shoot her. The standoff was interrupted when Jack shot Nina in the shoulder. Though Nina attempted to convince Jack that she was still of value alive, Jack executed her in cold blood. Memorable quotes * Nina Myers: You're lying. * Jack Bauer: Yes I am. But you're still going to have to trust me. *'Jack Bauer:' I don't believe this. *'Nina Myers:' What? *'Jack Bauer:' Teddy Hanlin's running backup. *'Nina Myers:' Seth Campbell's little partner? *'Nina Myers:' (speaking Serbian) It's Yelena. *'Andre Drazen:' Why are you calling? *'Nina Myers:' Palmer is not dead. It was a trick to keep the girl alive. *'Andre Drazen:' Are you sure? *'Nina Myers:' Yes I'm sure. (revelation that Nina was the mole) *'Jack Bauer:' All our systems are up and running. *'Nina Myers:' I don't believe you. *'Jack Bauer:' (laughing) I don't care what you believe. * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. *'Nina Myers:' I'll only get the pardon if I stop the bomb, why wouldn't I do everything I can? *'Jack Bauer:' Because you're worse than a traitor Nina. You dont even have a cause you don't believe in anything. You would sell anyone and anything out to the highest bidder, ' SO stop wasting my time! Give me a name!' (throws table over) *'Nina Myers:' Don't even bother Jack. You lay a hand on me you'll be taken off the case. *'German Informant:' You have 16 minutes to reach the pick-up point. We are routing the flight to Munich for three days. *'Nina Myers:' Why Germany, why can't I reach you directly? *'German Informant:' I don't know. Make sure that nothing can connect you to Germany. (Nina glances at Teri's back) *'German Informat:' Did you hear me? *'Nina Myers:' Yeah. (Nina is holding Jack hostage) *'Mike Novick:' What do you want? *'Nina Myers:' I'll tell you where the bomb is, in exchange for immunity. *'Mike Novick:' The President has already granted you a total pardon. *'Nina Myers:' This is for a crime I haven't commited yet. The murder of Jack Bauer. (the President looks up) *'Tony Almeida:' How much more of this do you want to take? (referring to the torture applied by Eric Richards). *'Nina Myers:' I think this is about it. (throws her head back) * Nina Myers: Tony, I need you to do something for me. * Tony Almeida: For you or for Jack? * Jack Bauer: You don't have anymore useful information, do you, Nina? * Nina Myers: (her final words) Yes... I do. * Jack Bauer: No, you don't. (shoots her three times) Appearances Before Day 1 * One Shot * Operation Hell Gate * Veto Power * Trojan Horse Day 1 Day 2 The Game Day 3 *''Uncredited; as a corpse only'' See also *Day 1 antagonists *Day 2 antagonists *Day 3 antagonists Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina nl: Nina Myers